Le banc du coin sombre de la cour
by Myria Clara Tonks
Summary: OS.Je me souviens tu premier jour où je t'ai vu,au premier regard j'ai su qu'on partagerait une amitié indestructible mais aujourd'hui,on s'est perdu de vue, tu m'as sûrement oubliée et moi je t'observe de loin sans osé t'abordé... bonne année à tous


**Le banc du coin sombre de la cour**

Je me rappelle encore de ce jour où je t'ai vu pour la première fois, tu avais l'air perdu au milieu d'autant d'enfant. Tu t'es éloigné de la femme qui t'accompagnait pour rejoindre les autres enfants qui jouaient dans la cour mais un garçon de notre âge t'a accosté et dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas entendu d'où j'étais. Tu as acquiescé et tu es parti dans le sens opposé pour t'asseoir sur un banc, tu avais une lueur bizzard dans le regard que la petite fille que j'étais ne connaissait pas. Tu t'es assis bien sagement sur le banc que tu avais trouvé dans un coin sombre du préau et tu n'as pas bougé jusqu'à ce que la cloche sonne. En classe, tu t'es installé au fond et as sorti ton crayon déjà à moitié usé et une vieille gomme. L'institutrice a fait l'appel et j'appris que tu t'appelais Harry et que le garçon avec qui tu avais parlé un peu plus tôt était ton cousin. De toute la journée, tu n'as parlé avec personne, te contentant de bien écouter en classe et de rejoindre ton banc à la récréation. Les semaines et les mois passèrent sans que je ne t'accorde plus la moindre attention, Julie, une amie que je m'étais faites le premier jour de classe, et tous les élèves de notre petite école disait que tu étais quelqu'un de « méchant », qu'il ne fallait pas t'approcher… L'information venait de ton cousin donc je me suis dit que c'était vrai. Mais un jour, la maîtresse t'a appelé à son bureau devant toute la classe parce que tu ne faisais jamais tes devoirs, ce jour-là, elle t'a bien enguirlandé et toi, tu gardais les yeux fixés sur le sol. Moi, sur mon banc, je te regardais en me demandant pourquoi tu ne les faisait pas, tu avais toujours d'excellentes notes et tu étais toujours attentifs en classe. Ce soir-là, comme d'habitude je racontai ma journée à ma mère. Elle aimait bien savoir ce que je faisais de mes journées. Je lui dis que le premier jour j'avais voulu être amie avec toi et que maintenant je ne voulais plus car les autres disait que tu étais « méchant » et que tu ne fais sait pas tes devoirs alors que l'institutrice t'avais prévenus plusieurs fois et qu'on était obligés de les faire. Alors ma mère m'a demandé si je t'avais déjà parlé et je fis non de la tête et elle me dis que si je ne t'avais jamais parlé donc je ne pouvais pas dire que tu étais mauvais ou pas, elle m'expliqua que avant d'écouter les autres, je devais me faire mon propre avis, que je ne devais pas croire tous ce que l'on me disait. Ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce jour là fit son petit chemin dans ma tête et quelque jour plus tard, à la récréation je vins m'asseoir près de toi sur le petit banc du coin sombre de la cour. Julie était malade donc personne ne remarqua que je n'étais pas venue joué comme d'habitude avec tous les autres. Au début, tu étais timide, tu ne me répondais que par des monosyllabes mais au fur et à mesure, tu commenças à être plus ouvert. On devint rapidement amis, mais tu ne voulais pas que les autres le sache, je ne comprenais pas mais ne dit rien, pas même à Julie. Depuis ce jour on se parla souvent, Julie était souvent malade et je sautais à chaque fois sur l'occasion pour venir te rejoindre sur ce petit banc dans le coin sombre et chaque matin, on arrivait tous les deux tôt et je t'aidais à faire tes devoirs vite avant que les autres n'arrive. Ton cousin venait souvent t'ennuyer, il était courant de te voir courir devant lui et sa bande d'amis, les autres l'encourageait, moi, j'avais mal pour toi. Heureusement, ça ne se passait pas pendant qu'on se voyait. Un jour tu atterris sur le toit de l'école et tu te fis punir assez copieusement. Personne n'avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé mais tous se moquaient de toi. Un jour, en quatrième (CM1 pour les français) j'appris que Julie ne reviendrais plus à l'école, les maladies fréquentes qu'elle avait était le fruit d'une leucémie et elle du allé dans un hôpital spécial pour les enfants atteint de cette maladies où on leur faisait cours, ce jour-là, j'ai pleuré toute la récré et toi tu me consolais du mieux que tu pouvais en me serrant dans tes bras. Seulement à la fin de la récréation, ton cousin vint te voir pour te taper dessus comme d'habitude et me vit pleurer. Il commença à t'agresser en disant que tu m'avais fait pleurer, il disait que tu étais un monstre. En entendant ça, j'ai séché mes larmes et je lui ai dit ce que je pensais de lui, et ai ajouté que tu étais quelqu'un de très bien et mon ami. Toi tu me regardais en me disant de me taire, d'arrêter. Mais j'ai continué. Comme d'habitude, je rentrai à pied ce jour-là, mais Dudley et ses copains me coincèrent dans une petite rue et commencèrent à me taper dessus en disant que c'était de ta faute que si je n'étais pas ton amie, tous ça ne serait pas arriver. Ma mère m'a retrouvé une heure plus tard, un bras et une jambe cassé avec de nombreuses contusions et le nez en sang. Certains dirait que j'aurai du t'écouter ce jour-là, mais si c'étais à refaire je le referais, je ne laisserais jamais quelqu'un agresser un de mes amis. Trouvant le quartier dangereux, on déménagea rapidement, je changeai d'école et je pensais ne plus jamais te revoir… Mais un jour, des messieurs étranges vinrent à la maison m'apprenant que j'étais une sorcière et que j'étais admise dans l'école de sorcelleries Poudlard. Le premier septembre de cette année là je te revis. Je fus répartie à Serdaigle et toi à Griffondor. Cette année là, je t'observais sans jamais t'accoster, espérant que tu me reconnaisse au détour d'un couloir entre le cours de potion et de métamorphose, espérant faire un travail avec toi en sortilège… Mais c'était sans espoir, en plus, en deux ans j'avais beaucoup changé, mes cheveux blond cendré autrefois coupé au carré m'arrivait maintenant au bas du dos affinait mon visage qui commençait à perdre ses rondeur enfantines… Je n'osais t'approché, tu avais tes amis et tu devais en voir beaucoup d'autre des filles avec ta célébrité ça devait t'énervé. En deuxième année, j'ignorai les propos qui t'accusais d'attaquer les élèves, je te voyais mal faire ça, en quatrième j'eus la peur de ma vie en te voyant apparaître avec le corps sans vie de Cédric Diggory dans tes bras. L'année dernière, j'entendis parler du groupe que tu avais monté avec tes amis pour apprendre la DCFM mais n'y alla pas de peur de te croiser. A la fin de l'année, j'appris la mort de ton parrain et décida de venir te voir de peur de te perdre dans cette guerre sans jamais t'avoir reparlé. Seulement je ne te vis pas au banquet et ne te trouva pas dans le train. Aujourd'hui je m'apprête à rentrer dans ce train pour ma sixième année déterminée à venir te voir. Seulement, quand je me retrouve devant ton wagon, tu t'es enfermé dedans à double tour avec tes amis à cause des nombreuses filles essayant de t'approcher. C'est vrai que depuis que tu as défait Voldemort à la mi-août ta cote de popularité a monté en flèche. Ne pouvant espérer te rencontrer dans le train pour te parler, je vais retrouver mes amies dans un wagon de l'autre coté. Elles me demandent où j'étais je leur réponds que je suis arrivée tous juste et que j'ai sauté dans le premier wagon que j'ai vu à l'autre bout du train. Elles ne disent rien mais ne me croient pas. Elles ne savent rien de ce qu'on a partagé en primaire, je garde ça pour moi et puis elle ne me croirait pas…. Je regarde le paysage défilé par la fenêtre écoutant d'une oreille leur conversation. Je me demande comment tu vas réagir si j'ose venir te voir… Le train ralenti, nous avons mis nos uniformes et des calèches nous emmènent vers Poudlard. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de te voir de la soirée mais demain, je viendrais te voir, je me débrouillerais. Ce matin je me lève tôt comme d'habitude, dans la salle commune, il n'y a presque personne. J'aperçois Luna Lovegood, c'est une de tes amies, beaucoup se demandent pourquoi tu es ami avec « Loufoca » mais je ne la juge pas, ce que m'avais dit ma mère ce jour là en première (CP) je ne l'ai pas oublier. Soudain une idée me vient en tête et je griffonne deux trois mots sur un morceau de parchemin, je vais la voir et lui demande de te le donner sans dire de qui ça vient. Elle acquiesce et je sors de la salle commune pour me diriger vers la grande salle. Alors que je me dirige vers mon cours avec Mc gonagall je la vois te donner mon mot et dire que ça avait l'air sérieux, ton ami, Ronald Weasley je crois, dit que tu n'iras sûrement pas que ces filles qui gloussent à tout bout de champs ne t'intéresse pas. Je n'entends pas ta réponse, je ne veux pas la savoir je veux garder l'espoir que tu viendras. A dix heure, je dis à mes amies que je ne les accompagnent pas à la bibliothèque et vais à l'endroit où je t'ai fixé rendez-vous, le banc dans le coin sombre de la cour, j'espère que ça t'as intrigué et que tu vas venir. J'attends et désespère de te revoir enfin. Soudain je te vois apparaître de nulle part, cape d'invisibilité. Tu me regardes sans me reconnaître et me dit bonjour. Maintenant que je t'ai en face de moi je n'arrive plus à parler, mes yeux piquent et n'y tenant plus je te sers dans mes bras. Tu me repousses gentiment en me demandant si on se connaît. C'est vrai que se faire prendre dans les bras par une fille à moitié en pleur doit être bizzard… Je te regarde puis me retourne, je suis vraiment stupide, tu dois m'avoir oublier…

-Attends !

Tu me rattrape par le poignet et me retourne.

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es stupide ?

Merde, j'ai parlé tout haut.

-Harry…murmurais-je tout bas, je…, allez sois courageuse une fois me dis-je intérieurement, je relève la tête et te regarde dans les yeux :

-C'est Sarah des primaires tu te souviens ?

-Sarah ? C'est vraiment toi ?

Tu as l'air de ne pas y croire.

-Oui, répondis-je timidement…

-Oh mon dieu je pensais ne jamais te revoir, murmures-tu en me prenant dans tes bras, que tu ne voudrais plus me voir.

Je te repousse en te regardant, choquée :

-Pourquoi tu croyais ça ?

- A cause de moi, Dudley,…

-Arrête, tu étais mon meilleur ami, et je ne laisserais jamais des abrutis comme lui me dicter ma conduite !

Tu rougis un peu sous le compliment puis tu lève timidement ta main pour la pauser sur le coté de mon visage tu murmures que j'ai énormément changé depuis la dernière fois, tu dis que je suis jolie. Cette fois c'est à mon tour de rougir. Puis soudain tu me demande pourquoi je ne suis pas venue te voir plutôt. Gênée je te réponds que je n'osais pas que tu avais de nouveaux amis et que je ne voulais pas venir vous déranger. Tu me souris, on s'assied puis tu me dis que là c'est comme avant, moi, toi et le banc du coin sombre de la cour…

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ??? **

**Bizouxxx**

**Myria C. Tonks**

**PS : pour ceux qui lisent mes deux autres fics, le chapitre de « la lourde destinée D'HP » va sûrement bientôt arriver mais j'ai du mal à avancer dans « la fiole du dernier espoir » déso…**


End file.
